


Smile While She Sleeps

by Basingstoke



Series: Devoted [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Te, who asked for it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smile While She Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> For Te, who asked for it.

It explained so much when he found out about the vampires. They dragged him down and set him in front of the Master and flash, bang, Sunnydale made sense: there's a seething pit of evil underneath it.

School made sense. His parents made sense. Then Willow stroked his face and bit his neck and _he_ started making sense as well.

Willow became the Master's favorite after that traitorous freak Angel killed Darla. The Master doesn't make many new vampires, but he made her; he saw that special thing in her that Xander always saw.

Always saw. Since kindergarten. He always knew that someday he'd point to Willow and say, "See her? She's my best friend," and people would be impressed.

Willow naps in his arms in their nest of blankets and pillows. Long night last night: they finally caught Angel. The Master is very, very pleased. Everyone on the capturing team gets first pick of the freshest virgins in today's harvest. Really, though, it's the smile on Willow's face while she sleeps that makes Xander the happiest.

He brushes her hair back from her ear. Her makeup is smeared, eyeshadow rubbing off and lipstick gone except in the corners of her mouth. Her cheek is purple and swollen where Angel kicked her.

Xander's going to get him for that. He can feel his teeth itch just thinking about it.

Just because Angel is in denial about what he is doesn't mean that he gets to kick Willow in the _face_.

"Mm," Willow murmurs, "Xander?"

"Right here, baby," he whispers into her ear. She gropes for his hand and clutches it to her chest.

"I was dreaming of school," she says, and makes a face. "Remember Jesse?"

"Yeah. Vice-President of the I-Hate-Cordelia club." His best friend after Willow for, like, years. The Master ate him. Xander guesses he should miss him, but can't remember why: the Master ate him then turned Willow, so Jesse is part of the circle of life. Prey, like he and Willow were before they became the predators.

"Now I'm hungry," Willow says, shifting in his arms and grinning. "Is Cordelia still alive? We should find her. Show her what happens to people who make fun of other people's overalls."

"She's Curfew Girl now. All those high school bitches are." The high school was good hunting when they were first turned, but people are starting to smell the shift in the wind.

"I bet if we set fire to her house she'd run out and say hello," Willow giggles. She rolls over to face him and whimpers when her face touches the pillow. "It hurts! It's not supposed to still hurt."

"Angel's gonna _pay_," Xander growls.

"Yeah." She grins, then frowns and touches her cheek. Xander kisses her fingers. "Make me happy again," she says.

He can always make her happy again. Now and forever.

He shifts down and kisses the base of her throat. They slept still dressed, just collapsed down into their nest together after the hunt and the victory. Her long black dress is stained with dust and blood.

He bites a hole in the neckline and rips it down the front, leaving her grinning and naked apart from her boots. Huge purple bruises blotch her stomach and arms. "So going to make Angel hurt."

"_Oh_ yeah," Willow purrs. She brushes Xander's hair back from his eyes and he kisses her fingers as they pass.

There's a smear of dried blood on her left breast. Xander sucks it off: Angel's blood, tasting of pigs and rats. Gross. He doesn't get why you would live like that--it's _unnatural_. Vampires are what they are. They live, they hunt, they die, or if they're smart, they don't die.

Willow is smart. She'll make it so they don't die. He nuzzles her soft, pale skin, brings out his demon face and bites her breast.

Willow wriggles under him and laces her fingers into his hair. "Bestest boy in the world," she sighs.

He's the only one she's turned. He's the only one she's _wanted_ to turn. He cups her other breast and he drinks slow, fat trickles of blood and she rubs her thigh up his hip until he strokes down her body and into her sex.

Inside she's warm and wet against his fingers. She makes small, breathy noises as he slides two fingers inside her, then yells out when he rubs her clitoris. He was a virgin before her--they both were, and now they're both virgin except for each other. He doesn't want anyone but her. He tries to make it so she doesn't want anyone but him.

"Oh, I want--I want you to--" She makes a strangled noise and knots her fingers in his hair. He pinches her nipple as hard as he can and rubs the heel of his hand over her clitoris and she explodes under him, her head thumping against the pillow and her hips bouncing up against his stomach. He crooks his fingers as fast as he can, stroking the inside of her vagina as she pulses around him.

Xander pulls away from her breast as she falls back onto the blankets. "Mmm. Good Xander. Favorite Xander. I love my Xander," she purrs.

"I love my Willow," Xander says, and licks the beads of blood from her breast. She tastes like the hunt and the kill, not like rats at all. "Time for breakfast?"

"Yes please!" She smiles and wriggles into their nest, stretching her arms over her head. Xander gets to his feet--ow, ow, hard still--and pulls at the crotch of his pants until the leather shifts enough that he can walk straight. Then he ducks under the curtain and heads up to the holding pens in the Bronze.

Hunting is great, but breakfast in bed has its own charms. Some minions are shoving a couple of high school girls into the cage as he comes up from the catacombs. "Hey," he says, "give me the blond."

The blond shrieks and yells. She's got expensive hair and designer clothes and looks like the kind of girl that used to make Willow's life hell--the kind of girl that didn't have the first clue how amazing Willow is. Xander loves to watch Willow tear those girls to shreds.

"Who says you get the blond?" the minion says. "I got the blond for Daegana!"

"The _Master_ says that _Willow_ gets the blond. Didn't you know I'm Willow's boy?" Xander growls, standing nose to nose with the minion as his eyes widen and he shrinks down.

"Oh. Gotcha."

Xander grins and drags the girl out of the cage. She cries and begs and does all the things that are going to make Willow a really happy girl. Later, if the Master says okay, they can go down to Angel's cage and make him really, really sorry that he ever even thought of kicking Willow.

This is Sunnydale, with the hunt and the screams and the kill, and from this side, it's a really great day.

THE END.

 

All comments are welcome.


End file.
